The present invention relates to a button for clothes and more particularly to a button for clothes formed by an ornament button and reverse button as a set. A needle member is protruded integrally from the reverse button, and when this needle member pierces the clothes simultaneously it is detachably coupled to the ornament button.
Heretofore, the conventional button for clothes is formed with holes for threads and the button is put into place on the clothes by sewing threads through the holes. This work of removing the button or exchanging thereof is not easy and is troublesome work. Therefore even when cleaning of the clothes is to be made by a laundry shop the clothes are cleaned while the buttons are attached, as a result, problems such as fading of the ornament button and adhesion of dyeing agent of the button onto the clothes tend to occur. Also, in recent years the enjoyment of exchanging the ornament button whenever the suit is changed has come into fashion but there is a drawback in that tendency because of the problem involved in the sewing work of the button by the sewing threads.
The present invention has achieved a degree of success in solving the foregoing conventional problems.